Gecko feet pads, with nanohair structures on them, are examples of smart dry adhesives. The working principle of the Gecko adhesion is that the nanohair structure allows the foot pad to make maximum contact with a counter surface regardless of its roughness and chemical composition. This is accomplished by nanohairs that are relatively long and protruding from the foot pad at an angle so that adjacent nanohairs can contact the counter surface regardless of its topography. The maximum contact further allows for accumulation of millions of small van der Waals (in the range of microNewtons) interactions between the Gecko foot pad and the counter surface, leading to an overall adhesion force (pull-off force) of about 10 N/cm2. When the detaching force is employed in a peel-off mode, however, the complete detachment is achieved gradually by overcoming small adhesion forces corresponding to very small areas. Thus, the adhesion is easily reversed. Overall, the attractiveness of the Gecko adhesion lies in the combination of adhesive strength (10 N/cm2), reversibility, and the ability to adapt to a variety of surfaces in terms of both the surface roughness and composition. The above unique features of the Gecko adhesion has stimulated scientific research efforts to produce synthetic smart dry adhesives that work using the same principle as the Gecko feet. Up to now, the two best synthetic Gecko adhesives show maximum pull-off adhesive strength of 3 and 10 N/cm2 towards glass. Both adhesives suffer from severe adhesion loss after only one or two attaching/detaching cycles, as a result of breakdown and the lateral collapse of the nano structures, with the latter referring to the adjacent nano hairs of the Gecko foot pad bonding to each other. In addition, synthetic Gecko adhesives are expensive to produce and large-scale manufacturing is practically too difficult.